Immortal Diaries
by Chrisdz
Summary: For thousands of years he's walked the earth. Seen civilizations rise and fall. Now he has returned to a place he'd thought he'd left behind alongside his adoptive brother, a small town that has it's own dark secret, the town of Mystic Falls. The question is Mystic Falls and it's people ready for the return of the Salvatores. Naruto/small harem
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Diaries

Pilot

AN: Hello all. As you can see I have written another new story. This is part of a challenge I have taken upon myself. I have noticed lately that there are a lot of immortal Naruto stories out there and I figured I'd try my hand. However this is going to be part of a series of stories that could actually be infinite in number. I decided to do this one first as it was inspired by Uzumaki Vampire Diaries by Shawn123. I liked a lot of what he did but there were some places where I thought I could change things up.

I will be taking idea's for future stories that involve this particular premise. I will not be taking idea's for pairings however as the pairings have basically already been decided. What I also won't do is anything Harry Potter related as I'm not a fan, I have nothing against it but I never got into it. I also will not do any yaoi so please keep those suggestions to yourselves. That said I now present to you all the first in the Immortal series.

Start Now:

_4985 years, that is how long it has been since the deal was struck and I can still remember it as if it were yesterday. At that point I was a not quite average teenager with Kage-level abilities and a bijuu stuck in my gut. I had been a shinobi for three years and done everything I had dreamed off from rescuing princesses and saving entire countries, things that generally only happened in dreams. At sixteen I was among the strongest shinobi in my village of Konohagakure, more out of need than what the elders wanted. Things were dark for the world at large was at war the five great villages Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Suna and Iwa along with the samurai run Tetsu no Kuni against a mercenary group by the name of Akatsuki, led by Uchiha Obito. Backed by Yakushi Kabuto they proceeded to use the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei to summon forth the dead in order to do battle. That however had only been a precursor to something much more scary the revival of the Jubi, or rather the Shinju as I've come to know it as._

_The Shinju is a God with oddly enough the natural form of a tree. That of course wasn't a complete revival but enough of one for Obito who was controlling it to wreak havoc upon their forces. Still they had somehow managed to hold on, until the real perpetrator behind things had been revived and revealed, Uchiha Madara the devil himself. At the time I had thought with my mastery of Senjutsu and Kurama's chakra that I was among the strongest in the world, even without voicing such thoughts. Madara however was on an entirely different level, and proved it by single handedly leashing all nine of the tailed beast and in the midst of doing so yanked the chakra right out of me along with the only other remaining Jinchuriki at the time Kirabi._

_It was as I was lying there dying that I locked eyes with the Shinju and our minds linked. With that link it knew what Madara had planned and we struck a deal, it would spare our lives and in return we would become its guards. Also instead of simply stripping humans of chakra and in effect killing of the entire race, humans would gradually lose the ability to harness it, until only the amount needed to live remained within them. The deal was struck and he and the other eight former Jinchuriki, seven of which had been dead and brought back via Edo Tensei had surged back to live with a vengeance. In his resurgence he had awoken with something extra, a gift from the Shinju, the fabled and most powerful of doujutsu, the Rinnegan._

_The clash between himself and Madara had been epic and while Madara truly was far more skilled than he had been he had managed to pull out on top. After that things went back to normal someone, the Alliance dissolved and a few of the Kage stepped down. Tsunade had wasted no time in doing so and he had soon found himself crowned as the Rokudaime Hokage. At seventeen he and Hinata married and Hinata would give birth to six children over the years. Due to a prior promise between himself and priestess Shion, she also gave birth to his children twin girls, one of which succeeded her as priestess. Things were peaceful they grew older and watched their children grow up in a relatively peaceful world._

_As a wedding gift the Shinju had made it so that Hinata would share his lifespan, and as such the two of them died together in their sleep at 150 years old. That however is when things really started he had awoken within a separate realm in which the Shinju resided kept hidden by fuinjutsu alongside Hinata, as well as his fellow Jinchuriki and their significant others. Here the Shinju revealed the true nature of the deal that had been struck, it had changed us so that we were no longer human and had merged us with our bijuu. Our spouses had even been given a form to match our own, and Hinata looks quite cute as a Kitsune with her eight tails, but I digress. The Shinju changed us however it allowed us to travel freely between both the living world and the afterlife. _

_While many of the others left to travel the world Hinata and I were content in the afterlife with our friends and watching over our children until the time they joined us watching as our family grew larger as time passed. Eventually of course I got bored and curiosity leading me I ventured out into the living world. Over time I would meet many interesting people, many women and have several more children, thankfully Hinata was open to sharing. In time I had lived several lives, most notably I was a samurai, an assassin, a pirate, I've even been a wandering medic. Whatever the case the world has changed and evolved and people have long since forgotten the era of shinobi and for the most part lost the ability to produce or use chakra._

_In the year 1838 I met a woman by the name of Mary, at the time I'd been posing as an orphan a five year old whose parents had died. Mary had been kind and I felt a connection to her, she invited me into her home and she and her husband Giuseppe Salvatore adopted me. From that point I was Naruto Salvatore, their son Damon and I got along pretty much instantly and three years later I was presented with another brother Stefan. I honestly don't see how that happened as Mary was kind, compassionate, caring, nurturing, though unfortunately very vulnerable and physically fragile and Giuseppe was her complete opposite and in all actuality an asshole of epic proportions. When I was in his 'twenties' I left to 'travel' when in truth I was going to catch up with Hinata and the rest of my family along with several of the women I'd met and become enamored with around that time._

_When I returned it was to learn that my brothers had been killed and Giuseppe himself had been the one to do the deed. When told the news I needed no explanation and didn't listen for one, I had come to care deeply for my brothers and I struck quickly. Alone in his office I had not bothered holding back and before he could react I had cut a gash directly across his neck with wind chakra leaving him there to choke and die. It was as I was leaving that I was contacted by an someone very close to me, a witch by the name of Emily. She informed me that Damon and Stefan had been turned into vampires and that at that point were in transition. I had also learned other news from her and knowing my brothers were safe speedily went to check on other matters only to return empty handed. When I returned and met up with them I gave them a breakdown of my true origins, and since then have not seen the two of them together in the same place except on rare occasions._

_I myself went back to the afterlife to spend time with Hinata as I knew I would be contacted if I was needed. In 1987 I returned to pay my respects at Mary's grave though then he had been going under the alias of Minato Namikaze as a nod to his father. I spent a few years there and left again not long after, now here it is 2009 and I'm back in this small town that keeps calling to me by the name of Mystic Falls, Virginia.__ – From the journal of Namikaze Naruto_

* * *

'_I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk, but I have no choice. I have to know her.' _Thought a young pale skinned youth before leaping off the roof of a large house and landing easily on his feet in a crouch.

Elsewhere a young woman was writing in her Diary a ritual she had for as long as she could remember as a prelude to the beginning of her day. Her name is Elena Gilbert she is 17 and quite beautiful with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. She stood at 5'7 and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. For her today would be different, because it had to, she'd smile and be believable; her smile would say I'm okay and thank you. She would no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents, today she would start fresh and be someone new. With those thoughts in mind she left the sanctity of her bedroom and headed downstairs and into the kitchen where she found her aunt staring into the refrigerator. Her aunt at age 29 is a beautiful woman with a pale complexion, hazel eyes and medium length blonde hair she stood at a height of 5' 6", and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique.

"Toast, I can make toast."

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna"

"Is there coffee?" came a new voice.

This was a young man around 15 years old with dark short cut but spiky brown hair and eyes, though tall for his age, nearly 6' in height he had a lean build. His name is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother.

"First day of school and I am entirely unprepared." Said Jenna closing the refrigerator. "Lunch money?" questioned the woman turning to face her niece and nephew.

Not long later found Elena riding along in the passenger seat of her friends car, a blue 2007 Prius. Her name is Bonnie Bennett, she is a beautiful and petite African American young woman with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black hair and like Elena she was 17.

"So grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car." Exclaimed the girl cutting herself of upon seeing her friend zoned out.

"I did it again, didn't I?" questioned Elena "I-I'm sorry, you were telling me that…"

"Apparently I'm psychic now." Said Bonnie.

"Okay then predict something about me." Said Elena

However before Bonnie could say anything a bird had slammed into the windshield scaring both girls and causing Bonnie to immediately hit the brakes bring the car to a sliding stop

"What was that? Oh my god; Elena are you okay?" questioned Bonnie

"It's okay, I'm fine." Stated Elena breathing deeply.

"It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere." Stated Bonnie

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Stated Elena.

"I predict this year is going to be kickass. And I predict all of the sad and dark times are over, and you are going to be beyond happy." Stated Bonnie getting a smile from Elena.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?" stated then questioned Bonnie as they walked through the halls of their school towards her locker.

"No that's over." Stated Elena.

"Ah, find a man, coin a phrase. It's going to be a busy year." Said Bonnie before turning and looking at a boy over Elena's shoulder.

Turning in that direction Elena found herself looking at a boy, Matt Donavon who stands at approximately 6' foot tall with baby blue eyes and short blonde hair raising a hand in greeting she deflated as he didn't even acknowledge her before turning and leaving.

"He hates me." Stated Elena placing her back on the lockers

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, and I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'." Said Bonnie

Before they could speak more another person walked up. This was a young woman also 17 with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. Her name is Caroline Forbes and she makes up the third member of their trio.

"Elena, oh my god!" exclaimed Caroline as she approached and pulled Elena into a hug before pulling away.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" fired off the blonde turning to Bonnie midway through.

"Caroline I'm right here, and I'm fine." Stated Elena.

"Really?" questioned Caroline.

"Yes, much better." Stated Elena.

"Oh you poor thing." Said Caroline pulling the girl into yet another hug.

"Ok, Caroline." Stated Elena causing the blonde to pull back.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you guys later." Said Caroline before she was off leaving both girls staring after her.

While this was going on inside, outside of the school Jeremy stood within a place commonly referred to as the stoner pit. Across from him stood a girl that while three years older than him was several inches shorter. She had long somewhat curly brown hair and brown eyes. Her name is Vicki Donavon, Matt's older sister.

"Don't take more than two of these in a six hour window." Said Jeremy handing her a small bottle of pills, and an extra one he dropped in her hand which she quickly popped into her mouth.

"Vicki, I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."

The speaker was a boy with short black hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. He stood at 5'7 and was slightly muscular, his name is Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler be nice, that's Elena's little brother." Said Vicki.

"I know who he is, I'd still kick his ass." Stated Tyler pulling her into a kiss.

Back inside the school Elena and Bonnie were making their way through the halls once more when suddenly Bonnie stopped them both just outside of one of the school's office's.

"Hold up, who are they?" questioned Bonnie.

"All I see are backs." Said Elena.

"Yea, hot backs." retorted Bonnie.

What she was seeing were two guys one wore a pair of blue jeans and a black leather jacket with an attached cotton hood. The other wore a pair of black jeans and a dark orange hooded sweatshirt. Meanwhile within the office the two girls were looking in on an office worker looked at the two in front of her. In front of her sat a pair of files which had been presented to her from the two.

"Your records are incomplete. Your missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts." Stated the woman.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Said one of the teens staring into the secretaries eyes.

"Well your right, so it is." Stated the secretary after a few moments causing both teens to smirk.

Back outside the office the two girls were still eyeing the two guys within.

"I'm sensing Seattle from that one, and he plays the guitar. From that one, I'm sensing LA and a vocalist." Said Bonnie.

"You're really going to run this psychic thing into the ground huh?" questioned Elena.

"Pretty much." Answered Bonnie.

"Yo good batch man." Came a voice catching her attention. Looking over just in time Elena was able to make out her brother as he headed into a restroom.

"I'll be right back." Said Elena before marching off.

"Please be hot." Said Bonnie to herself still looking into the office.

Elena herself wasted no time and without even the slightest hesitation marched into the restroom intent on getting some answers. Her appearance came much to the surprise of those inside who she ignored as if she was wearing blinders and could only see the sight of her brother in her vision, who was in the process of using eyedrops. Marching over to him without a word she grabbed hold of his face and stared dead into his eyes for several long moments before releasing him.

"Great first day of school and your stoned." Said Elena.

"No I'm not." Stated Jeremy.

"Where is it, is it on you." questioned Elena moving to check his pockets.

"Stop, all right. You need to chill yourself, all right." Said Jeremy.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk. Dude you are like so cool." Said Elena sarcasm dripping from her words before trying to back to her checking only for his hands to grab her arms.

"Stop okay. I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass but I am through watching you destroy yourself. No you know what, go ahead keep it up. Just know that I'm going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it. Jeremy I know who you are, and this isn't it. So don't be this person." Said Elena.

"Look I don't have time for, or need this." Said Jeremy before moving from his position and leaving the room.

Back outside the two teens from the office had finally gotten everything they needed done and left the room, finally giving Bonnie the view she had been waiting for. One of them was a teen with a pale complexion, broad forehead, angular jawline) deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark blonde hair which is currently spiked. He also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile and is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. All in all he was kind of cute though she could tell he was one of those dark, pretty boy brooder types.

Beside him stood another teen this one standing at 6' even. Like the one before him he had blond hair only it was a much brighter almost golden in color that was spiky and clearly untamed. She couldn't tell much about his build though she knew he was muscular in his torso from the way he stood as his chest was slightly popped out. The most striking thing about him was the linear markings, three on each of his cheeks that gave him this animalistic look. Aside from that he had quite possibly the bluest eyes she had ever seen, like looking into a clear sky. As they moved down the hall several eyes including Caroline's followed them, while Bonnie followed after them physically almost as if she was entranced. As they moved to cross the threshold to the restroom Elena chose that moment to come out walking right into one of them. For several moments their eyes met leaving Elena nearly breathless.

"Are you um, isn't this the men's restroom?" questioned the teen.

"Yes, um I was just…um I was just…it's a long story." Stated Elena not able to tear herself away from looking into his eyes.

As one both stepped to the side to give each other space only to step in the same direction. Again they moved only to block each other again, finally giving her a smile he turned allowing her a clear path to move forward. Thanking him Elena took the given path though she couldn't stop smiling for the life of her. As he turned to watch her go, Elena looked back locking eyes with him once more before turning a corner and breaking the stare.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you Stefan." Stated the other teen walking up to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about brother." Said the other.

"Ok so now that you've met her, you can stop stalking her." Said the other blond.

"I wasn't stalking her."

"Well whatever you were doing and are planning don't forget you owe me a ten second car for dragging me here. And I have to get your dumb ass on proper diet, how you've lasted this long living as you do is pure dumb luck." Stated the whisker-marked blond causing the other to grimace.

Not long later found Elena sitting within her first class of the day History. Her teacher was rather young by the name of William Tanner however despite his youth and his looks nobody really liked him due to his attitude. At the moment he was currently in the middle of today's evil monologue (lecture).

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union…"

Turning away from the teacher Elena chanced a look slightly behind her to see the boy she had run into earlier sitting one seat behind her and to the right two rows over, allowing for her to see him over the corner of her shoulder. Once again the two of them locked eyes only for Elena to smile and quickly look away. This byplay did not go unnoticed by Matt, whose reaction did not go unnoticed by Bonnie who reacted by texting Elena, Naruto who was sitting directly behind Elena just found the entire situation slightly amusing.

* * *

Several hours later found Naruto standing outside the door of a modest size home painted a dark brown color. He waited only a few minutes after ringing the doorbell before the door was opened. The house owner was a woman in her late sixties with dark coco brown skin, almond brown eyes and long curly brown hair, the woman is Sheila Bennett, grandmother to Bonnie.

"Hello Sheila, it's been quite some time." Said the blond with the woman moving aside, without a word spoken he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

Several minutes later found Naruto sitting upon the woman's couch a cup of tea in hand. For several minutes they had engaged in small talk while Sheila fixed the tea before the mood changed.

"I saw Bonnie today, I couldn't believe she's that same baby I use to hold in my lap." Said Naruto wistfully.

"It has been almost twelve years since you last saw her." Stated Sheila.

"That long huh. It seems like only yesterday when I headed back to the Spirit Realm. How is her training coming along?" Stated, then questioned Naruto.

"I haven't started it yet, though I'm set to begin it soon." Stated Sheila.

"That's surprising, with as much power that's packed into that body of hers." Said the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"Her father was being difficult." Stated Sheila.

"Surely Abby has spoken up." Stated the blond in confusion.

"Abby got involved in vampire business. Dropped Bonnie off and I haven't seen her or heard from her since; that was ten years ago." Stated Sheila.

Her words had immediate effect as blue eyes immediately flashed a baleful red and the tea cup shattered in his hand due to the spike in his power. The sound was enough to calm him immediately and thankfully he'd already finished the beverage though he went about collected the shards.

"What the hell was that dumb girl thinking! Family is most important. If I have taught all of you anything it was that." Stated Naruto hotly.

"Well either something spooked her, or she didn't get the message." Said Sheila.

Naruto said nothing in response to that instead he merely took out a pen from his pocket and rolled up his left sleeve. Biting his right thumb enough to draw blood he ran it across a small kanji tattoo on the underside of his wrist in a plume of smoke there was a small scroll in hand. Rolling open the scroll he quickly went about writing on it with Sheila simply watching on as he finished his message and rolled the scroll back up. Running through a quick chain of what Sheila recognized as hand seals he placed his hands to the ground and another plume of smoke came. When it cleared Sheila had to fight her urge to coo in adoration as the smoke cleared to reveal a twin tailed fox about the size of a puppy with golden fur which quickly scrambled up the blonds leg and into his lap.

"**Daddy!**" came a high pitched squeal from what she know knew to be a female Kitsune.

"Hello sweat heart, have you been a good girl for mommy Yuzu-chan." Questioned Naruto getting fast nodding from the young kit.

Sheila smiled at the sight finding nothing strange about it. She had long since been told of his origins when she was a child she had gotten to know many of the Kitsune as Naruto would always summon some for her to play with. Because of this to this day she had a soft spot reserved just for them.

"Do me a favor and give this to mommy for me okay. I'll call you back for dinner tonight." Said Naruto.

As she heard this Sheila felt her breath freeze in her lungs. She had met Hinata several times and she was a very kind and compassionate woman, one that didn't even mind that her mate had other lovers. However if there was one thing she learned was that she was equally scary and anyone who managed to get on her bad side was just out of luck. She really felt bad for Abby now as she knew there was no excuse that was going to save her from Hinata's wrath, as that woman would no doubt find her.

* * *

Elsewhere Elena could be found within the cemetery sitting in front of a gravestone. The gravestone she was in front of read Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert, her parents. Pen in hand she was writing in a leather bound journal that her mother had given her as a gift.

_Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, 'I'm fine, thanks,' at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer._

She paused in her writing as she noticed a bird, or rather a crow had perched itself upon her parents gravestone and was staring at her which seriously creped her out.

"Oh hi bird, that's not creepy or anything. " Spoke the girl.

At the same time she also noticed a fog beginning to roll in out of nowhere. Now seriously creeped out and knowing from horror movies what can happen to people when covered by fog she stood up shooing the bird away. While it took flight and she turned back she was greeted to the crow perched on the statue of another grave. Without looking away from the bird she quickly reached down and grabbed her bag before getting the hell out of dodge. As she made her way out she paused looking over her shoulder in time to make out a silhouette of a person standing behind a tomb. Turning quickly she fled the scene in a run. Problem is the direction she headed took her downhill and it wasn't look before she tumbled and fell. Hurriedly picking herself up she made to run again when she came face to face with Stefan freezing her in her tracks.

"You okay?" questioned the pale skinned teen.

"Were you following me?" questioned Elena after releasing a breath.

"No actually. I just saw you fall." Stated Stefan

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Said Elena

"Visiting. I have family here." Stated the young man.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? ... I'm Elena."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have history together." Stated Elena.

"And English and French." Stated Stefan

"Right." Said Elena just before Stefan moved raising his arm and pulling a leaf from her hair. Looking down to hide a blush she was greeted to the sight of his ring.

"Nice ring."

Raising said ring up she could see that it was a large, silver lapis lazuli ring which he wore on the middle finger of his right hand. On his lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of either his first or last name.

"Oh. Um, It's a family ring. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

"`No, no it's just there are rings, and then there's that." Stated Elena.

"Did you hurt yourself?" questioned Stefan after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, uh I don't know."

That said she moved so that she could put her leg up on a rock. Rolling up her pants leg soon revealed a gash in her leg with a large trail of blood leading from it. She was too busy inspecting it to notice that he had turned away and as such she couldn't see how his face suddenly shifted once he saw it his eyes darkening and veins appearing in his face.

"You should go, take care of that." Stated Stefan, his voice a touch deeper.

"It's nothing." Said Elena putting her pants leg back down only to turn and find him gone.

That night within his room at the Salvatore boarding house Stefan could be found writing in his own journal

_I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her._

Pausing in his writing he looked up to see Naruto with two mugs in hand.

* * *

Elsewhere at a place called the Mystic Grill Jeremy came up and greeted Vicki only for her to blow him off. Watching her he saw as she headed towards a table trays in hand which she sat down the trays. Seated there were Matt and Tyler.

"Thanks Vick" said Matt giving his sister a one armed hug.

"Do you need another refill?" questioned Vicki addressing Tyler

"I'd love one." Said Tyler watching as Vicki walked off.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Said Matt.

"Okay, I'm not hooking up with your sister." Said Tyler

"You're such a dick." Said Matt shaking his head.

"Hey what's your deal." Said Jeremy as soon as Vicki came back.

"I mean summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered?" continued the young Gilbert.

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Said Elena causing Jeremy to raise an eyebrow.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy." Stated Jeremy.

"Hey keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother." Stated Vicki.

"Yeah and deflowered and deflowered."

"Looked we hooked up a few times during a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." Said Vicki.

"Oh come on! The guys a total douche. He only wants you for your ass." Said Jeremy.

"Yeah, well what do you want me for?" said the girl finishing the conversation by pushing past him.

Elsewhere within the grill Caroline and Bonnie were also at a table though waiting for Elena to arrive. In the meantime Caroline was telling her some interesting things she'd learned during the day.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue. The other one is his adoptive brother Naruto, he's a Libra, favorite color is orange and those markings on his cheeks are birthmarks."

"You learned all that in one day." Said Bonnie impressed.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. I'm planning a June wedding." Said Caroline.

"Oh, with which one?" questioned Bonnie with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure yet, haven't made up my mind."

* * *

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." Said Elena as she made her way through the house now wearing a black dress as she walked passed her aunt.

"Okay have fun. Wait." Called Jenna causing Elena to stop and turn.

"Okay I've got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Said Jenna getting Elena to chuckle in amusement.

"Well done Aunt Jenna."

As she turned and opened the door she was greeted to the sight of Stefan standing on the porch hand raised an obviously about to knock.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was ... strange."

"It's okay I get it. Blood makes you squeamish." Said Elena.

"Um, something like that. Anyway I wanted to apologize for my disappearance. How's your leg?" questioned Stefan.

"Oh, it's fine; just a scratch. How'd you know where I live?" questioned Elena.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Thought you might want this back" Stated Stefan handing over a bound book that she recognized as her diary.

* * *

Back at the girl Matt and Bonnie had found each other and were now sitting down at a table.

"How's Elena doing?" questioned Matt.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Said Bonnie

"Has she said anything about me?" questioned Matt.

"Oh, so not getting in the middle of this one. You pick up the phone and call her." Said Bonnie

"She broke up with me. I feel weird calling her." Said Matt.

"Give it more time Matt." Said Bonnie

"More time, huh" said Matt looking pointedly over her shoulder, following his gaze she saw Elena walking in with Stefan.

Naruto who was at the bar paused with a chicken wing halfway to his mouth as he saw Matt get up and approach the two. From his position he could also see the blonde girl Caroline and the boy Tyler had also started paying attention. Of course he knew why, old habits die hard and like any good shinobi worth their rank he'd done some digging, so he knew that Matt was Elena's ex. Channeling a small bit of his chakra to his ears he listened in, not that he would help he was just interested.

"Hi I'm Matt, it's nice to meet you." Said the teen.

"I'm Stefan."

Smirking the blond nodded happy Matt was being the bigger man and not the jealous ex. He didn't quite know why but he liked the kid. Of course he had little doubt that the relationship between him and Elena was indeed over, beside he didn't need the drama that being with someone of Elena's unique bloodline would bring to his life. Several minutes later and after Naruto had finished his wings he noticed that the group of girls and Stephen were now seated at a table.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" questioned Caroline

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Answered Stefan.

"Parents?" questioned Bonnie

"My parents passed away." Answered Stefan.

"I'm sorry, any siblings?" questioned Elena, quickly changing the subject.

"Only one that I still talk to." Answered Stefan.

"About that I heard Naruto was adopted, how'd that happen?" questioned Caroline.

Raising an eyebrow at that question Stefan raised his glass taking a drink to stall and looking towards the bar was greeted to the sight of Naruto nodding his go ahead.

"My mom found him when he was five. He was in the backseat of a car that had been run off the road, his parents were in the front. He didn't have any other relatives so instead of letting social services take him and force him into the system she decided to take him in." answered Stefan

"So since you guys are new, I'm guessing you don't know about the party tomorrow." Stated Caroline obviously trying to get away from anything dealing with car accidents

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Stated Bonnie.

"Do you think you can go?" questioned Elena

"Of course we are." Stated Naruto making his presence known.

"I'm sorry ladies but my brother and I have to head out." Stated Naruto.

"Aw but you just got here." Stated Caroline getting Naruto to smile, she reminded him of Ino.

"Technically I was here before you all were, I've been at the bar. Anyway it's kind of an emergency so we don't have much of a choice." Stated Naruto locking eyes with Stefan who quickly stood and put on his coat.

* * *

Nearly thirty later found the two brothers within Stefan's room with Naruto looking at the screen on a laptop. The screen showed the picture of a 2003 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution that was dark blue with a stock body.

"Pretty good, where'd you find this." Questioned Naruto.

"Lexi found it, gave the owner an offer he couldn't refuse." Said Stefan.

"Ah Lexi one of my favorites, is she bringing it herself?" questioned Naruto.

"No she's having it shipped over. Said she won't be by this way for another couple of months. The car should be here next week" said Stefan

Before either of them could speak anymore another figure made his way in. His name was Zach their distant nephew, the story of rich men getting with their maids had started with Giuseppe who had started a relationship with one of his after his wife died. That relationship had ended with an illegitimate kid which was the only reason the Salvatore name was still counted among the living. As he came in he held a newspaper in hand and handed it to Stefan

"You promised." Said Zach.

"This was an animal attack." Stated Stefan handing it to Naruto.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control." Said Zach.

"Stefan doesn't feed on humans Zach. Somewhere along the line he got into an animal diet." Stated Naruto surprising Zach.

"Well who the hell could it be then, it's way too sloppy to be you." Said Zach.

Stefan agreed while Naruto didn't need human blood to survive like Stefan did he had developed a taste for it. However the people he fed on always lived and simply chucked it up to a wild night in the sack. Naruto meanwhile was silent his eyes closed as he focused his senses outward. It had taken him a lot of work to completely master his powers and sometimes he still had to go to Kurama for council but training his senses had been the first thing he'd learned to do after he became a Kitsune. Unlike when he was human his power wasn't too much for his body to handle now and as such he could now feel past it as such it took him barely any time at all to find what he was looking for and it caused him to frown as he opened his eyes.

"Zach, pack up your going out of town for a while." Stated Naruto catching both of guard.

"Uncle Naruto I can't just leave." Said Zach in shock.

"You can and you will. I have a company in Florence that needs new management, your application was picked up and you've accepted the position on a temporary basis. You will be gone for a year but that could easily change depending on if you are willing to extend your contract. I won't have you here while Damon is in town." Stated Naruto seriously the name causing Stefan's features to darken.

"It's a good idea Zach. Every time Damon comes to town someone in this family dies, just so he can prove whatever point he's trying to make. You're the last one left and the Salvatore bloodline needs to continue." Stated Stefan

"I suppose there was no point of learning all those Italian languages if I was never going to put them to use." Stated Zach in resignation.

"They'll be a charter plane waiting for you at the airport in the morning. Once you land in Florence someone will be waiting for you, while there you will be under the protection of my sister Yugito and her Bakeneko. While there you will forget about vampires and live your life, start a family of your own perhaps. You'll have no need to worry as vampires stay away from areas under the control of my siblings. That's why Japan, Florence, Venice, Rome, Brooklyn, Miami, Vegas, Los Angeles, and Hawaii don't have vampire problems." Stated Naruto getting a nod from Zach who went to pack.

"Oh and Zach." Called Naruto getting the man to stop.

"In the villa you'll be staying at are several cars, some of them are muscles. The only ones you are forbidden to touch are the Daytona and the 70 Chevelle, the rest of them you can have fun with." Said Naruto chuckling as Zach left looking like a kid if Christmas came early.

* * *

The next day found Naruto and Stefan once more in history class. They had seen Zach off earlier in the morning he had one suitcase as Naruto had informed him everything would be taken care off and he'd find a care package once he got to the villa. At the moment the two of them were listening as the history teacher droned on about a subject, half paying attention, mostly because they had lived through it.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um, a lot. I'm not sure…like a whole lot." Stated Elena.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Stated Matt causing several people to chuckle.

"Elena. Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" said Mr. Tanner.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Said Elena.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Said the teacher.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless your also counting local civilians." Said Stefan surprising the man.

"That's correct, Mister…"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore; any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" questioned the teacher.

"Distant." Said Stefan

"Well very good. Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Stated Mr. Tanner.

"Actually sir, there were 27. Confederate soldiers; they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives should still be stored in civil hall if you think we're mistaken Mr. Tanner." Said Naruto surprising everyone.

"And you are?" questioned Mr. Tanner

"Naruto Salvatore."

"Naruto, that's a Japanese name if I'm not mistaken fish cake I believe." Said Mr. Tanner getting a smirk from the blond.

"True enough. However Naruto has two meanings depending on the way it's written, my name translates to Maelstrom." Said Naruto

As the man nodded and turned back to continue his lesson Naruto gave a brief look at Stefan who ducked his head slightly. After being around for as long as he had been Naruto knew Tanner's type well and he also knew that the last thing that he and Stefan needed right now was the teacher having it out for them. He would have to teach his little brother when not to step into someone else's battles. He understood he was attracted to her but there was a limit that once passed made you just look sad.

* * *

That night the back to school party was in full swing as Naruto and Stefan made their appearance. While Stefan was still in his all black emo ensemble Naruto had switched it up slightly replacing his orange sweatshirt with an open black leather jacket matching Stefan's only with an orange shirt beneath it. Stopping and seeing Stefan's focused stare Naruto popped him on the arm bringing him out of his concentration.

"Stop eavesdropping, not only is it rude, but it's unfair. The fun part is the hunt remember. You've always been a ladies man so just relax and have some fun for once" Said Naruto with a smirk, however before more could be said Caroline popped into view.

"Hey you made it." Said the blonde with a smile.

"I said we would." Said Naruto returning it.

"Well let's get you guys some drinks then." Said Caroline.

"Yea, you know what I could use one, later bro." said Naruto putting an arm around Caroline's own getting a smile from her as he allowed her to lead him away.

Elsewhere deeper into the woods Jeremy was taking a walk drink in hand as he came up on the sight of two people against a tree. Ignoring it he went to take another drink when he heard the words 'no and you're hurting me' come from the female. Sighing to himself at getting involved he blamed the liquor before speaking up.

"Hey leave her alone." He called.

His voice got the male to turn and seeing it was Tyler and Vicki he silently thanked his conscious for making him pay attention.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Said Tyler as he glared in his direction.

"I'm scared." Stated Jeremy in a monotone taking another drink.

"Just go, Tyler. Get the hell away from me!" exclaimed Vicki.

"Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Said Tyler before walking away.

"I didn't need your help." Said Vicki after he was gone.

"It seemed like you did." Said Jeremy.

"He was just drunk." Said Vicki.

"So. I'm drunk, am I forcing myself on you." Said Jeremy.

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." Said Vicki.

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know." Said Vicki as she moved and began walking away.

"Well you know wrong this time." Said Jeremy lowly walking away himself though Vicki still heard him and paused turning to watch him walk off.

In no time at all Vicki found herself wandering through the deeper woods as a fog started slowly rolling in. Hearing a noise around her she stopped and looked behind her.

"Jeremy is that you?" questioned the girl.

Hearing no answer she called out again once more getting silence as a response. Turning to leave she didn't have a chance as suddenly something rushed her and she screamed.

Back at the party Stefan approached Elena who was sitting on a rail as he approached. They had been in discussion for a while and he'd moved away so that he could regain control of himself once he'd realized he was starting to change. On the approach to Elena he was approached by a few girls including Caroline only to rebuff them all. However before they could restart their conversation Elena spotted Jeremy obviously drunk and excused herself to chase after him. Chasing after him into the deeper woods she kept calling him until he turned to answer over his shoulder only for him to trip. Catching himself with his hands he was horrified to find that he landed on Vicki who was bleeding from the neck. Rushing her back to the party for help Jeremy laid her on a table while a crowd watched them work. Matt who was working on her looked up just in time to catch Naruto and Stefan share a look before both of them backed out from the crowd and made their leave.

Back home the two stood in Stefan's room neither saying a word. Before either of them could speak a squawk was heard and both watched as a black crow shot through the room. Following its path to the open balcony the two were greeted to another figure standing there. Standing 5'9" in height with a well built, toned physique he physically appeared as that of around a 22-25 year old. He has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. He possesses darkened brown, almost black hair which hangs just over his ears and blue eyes.

"Damon." Said Stefan

"Hello, brothers."

"Crows a bit much don't you think?" questioned Stefan.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." Stated Damon as he made his way inside.

"So when'd you get here?" questioned Stefan.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school. Your hair's different, I like it."

"It's been fifteen years Damon." Stated Stefan

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Said Damon.

"TV was better back then though. Now it's all fake reality TV." Said Naruto making his presence known.

"True enough." Said Damon with a shrug.

"Why are you here Damon?" questioned Stefan.

"What I missed my brothers." Stated Damon causing both to deadpan.

"Damon you hate small towns. 'It's boring, there's nothing to do'" stated Stefan quoting Damon's own words from the past.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Said Damon

"Your actions have been noticeable of late. You're getting sloppy. You even left that girl alive tonight." Stated Stefan.

"That can be a problem, for you." Stated Damon.

"Why are you here now?" questioned Stefan with a sigh.

"I could ask you the same. But I bet I can answer that with one word, Elena." Stated Damon causing Stefan to narrow his eyes.

"She took my breath away you know, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working though, being around her, in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Questioned Damon.

"Enough both of you." Said Naruto causing both of their mouths to snap shut in an instant.

"Damon I honestly don't care why you're here, this is as much your home as it is ours. That said no more stunts like the last two. We don't need too many bodies dropping left and right as I have no doubt that people are already suspicious." Stated Naruto

Back at the falls the part had wrapped up due to Vicki's condition and the police and ambulance had been called. While Vicki had been taken along with Matt in the ambulance Jeremy and Elena were still their along with a few other stragglers. As such Elena walked up to Jeremy who despite the police presence was still drinking a beer straight from the bottle

"You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way." stated Elena only for him to shrug her arm off.

"Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police." Hearing this Jeremy responded by downing the last of the drink and tossing it behind him.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." Said Elena

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" questioned Jeremy

"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this." Said Elena with a sigh.

Elsewhere within the hospital Matt sat at his sisters bedside his mind actively going over everything that had gone on that night. Looking up towards her face he was greeted to the sight of her eyes slowly blinking open.

"Vicki...Hey, hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok" said Matt as Vicki came back into the waking world.

"Matt…"

"Don't try to talk ok. You're fine." Said Matt.

"Vampire" said Vicki.

Elsewhere Caroline sat inside of a Café nursing her hangover while Bonnie was in the restroom. The night had turned out to be a major downer for her as while she and Naruto had hit it off fine Naruto had rebuffed her. He hadn't been rude or mean and was even open to trying something down the line but tonight she just managed to push all the wrong buttons, again which had led to her drinking and eventual hangover. Looking over to her right she saw Damon looking at her from the window, he smiled and she smiled back. While this happened Elena was sitting in her room writing in her diary.

_Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok. I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life without the past, without the pain. But it's not that easy, the bad things stay with you, they follow you. You can't escape them as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it._

Looking outside of her own window she saw Stefan walking towards her door. Closing her diary she made her way downstairs, and while earlier he hadn't come inside, this time when she invited him in he did.

AN: That's it chapters done. First chapter of a new series of stories. I promise I won't follow every episode of the show as that would take way too long but major points will be touched. Thanks for reading and please review, till next time. LATER.


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal Diaries

Chapter 2

AN: Hello all. Firstly thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Now before anyone get's ideas I'm not going to write this story episode by episode as that would take years and if that's all you want you could just rewatch the show. However the first few episodes will be in this story simply for the fact that Vicki is a major part of the first seven episodes and she happens to set the tone for the series. Also as previously stated this story will contain a small harem it's a toss up whether Caroline or Elena will be in it eventually but Bonnie definitely is. Also just wanted to point out Naruto is not a vampire, he is a kitsune demon, I thought that was obvious in the first chapter.

Also Hinata isn't going to have a really big presence in this story. She's his primary mate and while she's known and mentioned a lot she's got kids she needs to take care of and she's pretty much content in the spirit world. Plus what mother in their right mind would let their kids anywhere near Damon who even when he's not a violent sociopath is still a terrible influence on kids. Other than that their are a few twist I'm going to throw into the story to shake things up and keep people guessing, that said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

It was a dark night, the light of the moon mostly blocked by the shade of the trees within the deep forest. Within the forest was a small white tent currently occupied by two people, a man and a woman as evident by the silhouettes revealed thanks to the light from the lamp inside. Slowly unknown to the two souls within, too busy focusing on each other, fog slowly began to creep its way into the clearing that they occupied. Suddenly within the tent the young female pushed the young male off of her breaking the kiss they'd been having.

"Hey. Did you hear that?" questioned the girl.

"Hear what?" questioned the young man moving down to plant kisses along her neck.

"I heard thunder." Said the girl causing the male to pause.

"There's no thunder." Said the man after a moment.

"Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet."

"It's not gonna rain." Assured the young male.

"Listen I…got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move." Said the young man after a few moments.

Curiosity peaked the girl nodded her ascent before he leaned down pressing a deep kiss on her which they held for several long moments before he pulled away and got to his feet.

"Stay dry." Said the girl from her position on her back.

"It's not going to rain." Said the man before leaving the confines of the tent.

For several moments it was silent as the young lady was left alone to her thoughts. However soon a slow pitter-patter caught her attention one that she had grown to recognize over her period of life as the first few drizzles of rain before a downpour.

"I knew it." Said the girl to herself before retrieving a flashlight and making her way out of the tent.

"I told you it was going to rain." Said the girl as she made her way out.

As she got outside and took her first couple of steps however she stopped finding no water coming down upon her head. Despite this a slow dripping sound could still be heard. Turning slowly to face it and following the stream of liquid currently falling she traced it to the sight of the young man hanging suspended within a tree with blood dripping down from a large gash in his head. Screaming in horror she broke out into a run back to their car dropping the flashlight once she reached it. Pulling upon the door handle her heart pounding in her chest she cursed as it refused to budge. However the sound of the alarm being disarmed caused her to pause. Slowly she turned around only to find nothing behind her, however before she could do anything else a dark shape descended on her forcing her to the ground with a scream.

* * *

The early morning found Elena Gilbert within her room beside her windowsill with her diary in hand. A small smile was on her face as she went about jotting down her thoughts for the day ahead of her. Upon finishing her last entry she smiled and closed the book. Setting it down and aside she gathered the last of her things into her back and once secured over her shoulder made her way out the door to be stopped almost immediately by her aunt.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" questioned Jenna.

At that Elena took a moment to look her over. She wore a black blouse and a matching skirt that went down to just past her knees and her dark brown hair worn down though curled at the ends.

"Depends on where you going." Said Elena following as Jenna made her way to the bathroom to look into the mirror.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Answered the woman before pulling her hair up to the back of her head and holding it.

"Hair up or down?" questioned Jenna.

"Sexy stewardess." Said Elena causing Jenna to drop it. "Boozy housewife." Said Elena in reaction.

"Up it is. Your feisty today." Noted Jenna.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff.

* * *

While things were just starting at the Gilbert house, over at the Salvatore boarding house people had already begun moving about their day. This was especially true in the case of Naruto who could currently be found within his own personal garage on the property. At the moment he was putting the finishing touches on a project he had been working on restoring all summer when Stefan had first called him to come back. The project itself was a rare 1969 Yenko 427 Camaro that he'd bought from an widowed woman who had wanted to get rid of it, knowing nothing about the car he'd been able to get it off of her for only 500 dollars. While her departed husband had taken good care of it he had taken the time to make some improvements for instants he'd ripped out the old engine which was already dead and dropped in the Corvette's ZR1 LS9 6.2 liter engine taking it from a stock of 450 to 638 horsepower. Not only that but the cooling, ignition, suspension, hell to be truthful everything down to the wiring had been replaced to improve its performance.

He had painted it dark blue and replaced the stripes so that they were black instead of white. All in all he had thrown in a whole lot of money into basically rebuilding the car for the modern era. Thankfully he had wisely decided to by plenty of stock when Chevrolet and General Motors in general so it had been nothing to get the parts needed and he'd been able to get them quickly and cheaply. It was also thankful that he could do all of the work himself and as such he had saved a hell of a lot of money on labor. At the moment he was just finishing up the installation of the new engine, the last piece he had ordered.

"Alright give it a try." Stated the blond wiping his hands on a rag.

For a moment nothing happened before the car suddenly roared to life with such force that it actually shook with the start-up. Smiling to himself at a job well done he closed the hood revealing the gleeful look on the face of another Naruto who was sitting behind the wheel before the car was turned off and the other Naruto vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Come out Damon." Stated the blond as he grabbed a rag and set about wiping the grease from his hands.

"Nice ride." Said Damon moving into the Garage not surprised by the fact he was called out.

"145 years and your stealth skills haven't improved in the slightest." Said Naruto shaking his head and tossing the rag off to the side.

"You know for someone who has spent nearly the last century and a half in the spirit realm you sure do know a lot about cars." Stated Damon causing Naruto to smirk.

"Truthfully just because I leave doesn't mean my presence isn't here. Even now I have several clones running around living their lives with no idea that they are clones. They look nothing like me, and all of them act differently and think independently of each other. I've only come back myself sporadically if something happened to have caught my attention. For instance…"

Naruto trailed off here and instead pointed following the direction with his eyes Damon was greeted to the sight of a small bird, a sparrow that titled its head sideways before it burst into smoke shocking the black haired vampire. Naruto was silent and used Damon's shock in order for his mind to quickly process all that the clone had learned and transferred to him upon its dispersal.

"So you've had clones watching me?" questioned Damon with a frown.

"Not originally but after that mess with Augustine I decided it couldn't hurt to keep tabs on you and Stefan just in case." Stated the blond

At these words Damon winced that was a particular passage of his existence that he preferred not to think about at any point in his life. It had been when he was at his absolute lowest in a century.

"So why'd you want to see me?" questioned Damon quickly pushing himself past that particular chapter of his past.

"I have a pretty good idea of why your back. Like I said before I really don't care too much what you do however this is the one time I'll speak on the subject. You won't find what your looking for, all you'll find is heartache." Stated Naruto.

"Any other time I'd believe you. This time however I think we'll just have to wait and see." Stated Damon with a smirk.

"Fine it's your call. However when the time comes and you want real answers we'll talk."

With that said the blond ended the discussion by sliding behind the wheel of the car he'd spent the last several months fixing up. Closing the door after he fully settled he hit the ignition causing the car to roar as it came to life before he pulled out of the garage.

* * *

Several hours later find Naruto and Stefan along with several other people sitting within their seats of the history class. Today's subject focused around a comet that was due to shoot by the Earth that hadn't been seen for at least 145 years. He could tell that this rather important information had shot right over Stefan's head as he was too busy with his attention focused on Elena. Naruto wanted to sigh at his youngest brother's antics as he knew he would be brooding over why Damon was back in town and he would already have figured it out if he bothered to pay attention to things so he could put two and two together. Instead he would play catch-up and eventually would probably team up with Damon if only to get rid of him sooner. He however would do no such thing, instead he would let Damon do as he pleased within reason as while Damon wouldn't find what he was looking for he would do all the work leaving him to sit back and reap the rewards without having actually lifted a finger.

A few moments later found him smirking as Stefan and Elena were called out by Tanner who'd caught them not paying his lesson any attention. He himself let his eyes wander briefly over to Bonnie she really was something special he hadn't felt anyone from her line with so much natural power in a very long time. The fact was Bonnie was a descendant of one of the oldest magical bloodlines to ever be born. It was also rather ironic that she would be such a close friend to Elena considering just who the two of them descended from. Still he knew that Sheila was not much longer for this world and he would have to arrange for some people to train her.

'_Perhaps I can even get this mess Qetsiyah created cleaned and sorted out within a few years._' Mused the blond.

In truth that was one thing that irritated him that he was determined to see fixed sooner or later. Still that was a thought process best left for another time, glancing back down to his notepad he found that he'd filled several more pages than he'd thought while lost in thought. Reading through them quickly he was pleased with what he found, however it wasn't history notes he was looking at but rather part of a story that would be in his next book. In a move to honor Jiraiya more than anything he'd taken up writing rather recently and his first three books had gone on to become number one best sellers. He was currently working on the fourth in a series and in just a few more chapters and he could get this thing over to his editor.

The books themselves were actually more like memoirs as they were the story of his life. The first book focused on his childhood, time in the academy and his first real mission in Nami no Kuni. The second focused exclusively on the Chuunin Exam and its immediate aftermath. The third book was the mission in Yuki no Kuni, though the search for Tsunade was shown in a sort of flashback. This the fourth book would focus on some of the other missions he had and Sasuke's defection. He actually found it a therapeutic exercise for him as he had never been able to tell anyone of the things he'd experienced or express his true feelings while growing up. That said Hinata was always the first to read the chapters once they were finished, even before the editor.

Nearly thirty minutes later found Naruto and Stefan sitting upon a table during the lunch rush at the school. Naruto had taken the time to take a walk around and had come across the sight of Jeremy threatening Tyler with death if he kept messing with Vicki's head. In truth he didn't really know what to make of the boy on the one hand he wanted to applaud him because quite frankly he thought Tyler is a dick, on the other hand the brat is a Gilbert and to make it worse he was Grayson's son. Whatever the case he could tell that the kid genuinely cared for Vicki while Tyler only really seemed to care about himself. At the moment however that wasn't what he was focused on, instead it was a conversation a couple of tables over, this one also concerning Vicki.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Said Matt.

"That's good news. Have you been able to get in touch with your mom" Said and questioned Elena.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so…we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Said Matt

"Vicki's lucky that she's okay." Said Elena.

"I know and now there's talk of missing campers." Said Matt

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" questioned Elena.

"She said it was a vampire." Said Matt

"What?" questioned Elena in surprise.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out." Said Matt

Naruto ignored the rest of the conversation and instead shared a look with Stefan before sighing and standing from his seat leaving without a word. As he walked Naruto paid particular attention to what everyone was doing, as it wouldn't do for someone to witness him in action. Finally he found himself entering a deserted hallway and seeing no one paying him any mind he vanished in a flicker. He appeared soundlessly within an empty room within the closed section of the hospital. He took a few moments to reorient himself as it was quite rare for him to use the Hiraishin now as he often chose other means to travel. After a few moments however he ran through a short chain of seals and if one were looking at him they would see his image waver before vanishing completely.

It had taken him a while but he'd gotten his level of control to the point where he could use genjutsu and even medical ninjutsu, the jutsu he'd just used was the Toton jutsu (Transparent Escape) a jutsu Jiraiya had invented so that he could be able to peep unnoticed. It worked by bending light around the castor thus making them invisible to the naked eye. Over time Naruto had improved upon it adding a few extra seals into the sequence so that it also had the effect of dampening any sounds he made so he could move at a regular pace with the jutsu up. Making his way through the hospital it didn't take him long to reach Vicki's room and once he did he softly closed the door behind him applying a seal as he did which would stop any sound from escaping the room while allowing sounds to come inside.

Disengaging the jutsu and allowing his form to come back into focus he moved over the sleeping form of Vicki Donovan and placed a pair of fingers upon her head. However he paused as he felt her energy and out of curiosity turned her head and after lifting the bandage covering her neck found the bite wounds had vanished without even leaving a scar. Curiosity peaked he placed the bandage back in place and channeled his chakra to his fingertips resting atop her forehead. In just under a minute she began to stir and her eyes opened slowly however before she could fully awaken her eyes lost focus as she looked into the strangest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"You were not attacked by a vampire. You were drunk and got caught off guard by an animal. You're going to stay off the drugs and stop drinking so much, you'll also convince Jeremy to do the same. You will not remember my presence here. You will wake up in two minutes and have to use the restroom."

With his orders given Naruto disengaged his eyes and the girl fell back into her sleep. Moving over to the door he quickly went about disabling and removing the seal before he vanished with another usage of Hiraishin.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gilbert house Jenna was in the kitchen cooking. To say her meeting with Jeremy's teacher hadn't gone well would be an understatement. While she hadn't been pleased by what she had heard she had been even less pleased by the man's tone and the things he was insinuating. At the end of the meeting she had had no problem with letting him know that while he may get away with talking down to his students like that, she wasn't one of them and talking like that to the wrong people was an easy way to ensure he no longer had a job. Sure she may not have had as much sway with things in the town as her sister and her brother-in-law had but she wasn't someone you could just cross either. All it would take on her end is the hint of a donation to the schools board of directors and the man would be fired before the ink could even dry on his pink slip. Her thoughts on that matter however were put on hold as Jeremy walked in, like usual lately he was clad in all black, including shoes, jeans, and short sleeved t-shirt as he stopped by a chair to grab his jacket.

"I picked up dinner. Tacos; I had an urge for guacamole." Said Jenna

"No I'm good, thanks." Said Jeremy moving to walk out the door.

"Eat anyway, it's ruse I want to talk." Said Jenna only for Jeremy to keep going.

"Hey you, sit!" called Jenna with Jeremy sighing before he turned and sat back down.

"Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned." Revealed Jenna.

"You get high?" questioned Jeremy now interested.

"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life. . .reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding. . ." While speaking she had turned away to grab something out of the refrigerator only to turn back and find Jeremy was gone.

Meanwhile Elena had gone over to the Salvatore boarding house. The house had an old fashioned doorbell the kind where you had to pull a cord in order for a bell to sound, she pulled twice before grabbing the handle of the door knocker and proceeded to knock on the door only for it to swing open after the third hit. Peaking her head inside she called out for Stefan twice, receiving no answer she cautiously made her way inside. As she made her way in she called out for Stefan several more times only to get no answer, hearing creaking behind her she turned back to the door only for a crow to shoot right passed her face. Jumping in shock she turned around and jumped again coming face to face with someone else.

"I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open" stated Elena only to see that the door was now closed .

"So you must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had another brother." Said Elena

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Said Damon motioning her to the living room.

"Wow, this is your living room." Stated Elena in awe.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why Stefan's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" questioned Elena.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Said Damon

"Nope." Said Elena.

"Oops, well I'm sure it will come up now." Said 'Damon barely holding back a smile. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on a rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Continued Damon

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Stated Elena.

"He's a fatalist Elena." Came Naruto's voice surprising them both.

"Hello Naruto, Stefan." Said Damon both of them turning to face the two of them who were standing in the doorway.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Said Stefan

"I know I should have called I just.." started Elena only to be interrupted by Damon.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?" said Damon with a smirk.

"Stefan why don't you and Elena take a walk, talk about whatever it is that's on her mind. Damon and I will wait here." Said Naruto.

"Thanks." Said Stefan before motioning Elena to follow him. Once the two were out of the room Naruto turned serious eyes on Damon who took a step back reflexively

"You purposely left that girl with her memory." Stated Naruto once he heard the front door close.

"Truthfully I thought she would bleed out." Said Damon with a careless shrug.

"Damon be smart if you're going to be here be a ghost. Don't leave even a hint of your presence. And don't think I don't know what you're trying to do to Elena. You asked for this life, Stefan didn't, it was your choices that led you here, remember that." Said Naruto before leaving the room.

Elsewhere on the property Stefan and Elena were walking at a slow pace. So far neither of them had said a word, Elena could tell that Stefan was upset and so had chosen to remain silent so that he could calm down.

"Sorry about that back there, it wasn't about you." Stated Stefan finally breaking the silence.

"So how come you never told me you had another brother?" questioned Elena.

"We're not close, it's complicated." Said Stefan.

"It always is. So he told me about your ex, Katherine." Stated Elena causing Stefan to snort.

"Of course he did, what did he say?"

"That she broke your heart." Said Elena getting Stefan to stop in his walk an action she mimicked

"That's just it she didn't." stated Stefan bringing Elena up short.

"If anything she broke Damon's and in the process she destroyed our relationship." Stated Stefan.

"Wait she dated both of you?" questioned Elena in shock.

"She used both of us. When things didn't work out as Damon expected he put the blame on me, things haven't been the same with us ever since."

Elena was surprised to hear this. She could tell that it was just a simple explanation that Stefan had given her but she couldn't sense any type of falsehood from his words.

"So what brought you over?" questioned Stefan

"Honestly I was hoping to find out where we were going with this." Stated Elena.

"Good question I was actually just going to play it how it comes. I'm guessing you were thinking about calling it quits once Katherine was brought up." Stated Stefan causing her to duck her head in slight embarrassment.

From there the two of them continued their walk talking through the night and watching the comet as it shot overhead. Silhouetted by the light of the moon the two would share their first kiss and another when Stefan walked her to her door that night.

* * *

The next morning Naruto was up bright and early. A lifetime as a shinobi had ensured that he had become an early riser, even now thousands of years after the age of chakra had past and been forgotten those habits were still ingrained within him. At the moment his form was a blur as he went about his morning training as he moved about within what seemed to be a dome of leaves. Because he had spent the last hundred plus years in the Spirit Realm his physical body wasn't entirely at full strength. As such he had been using several hours each morning to dedicate to his training. As he slid to a stop he took several breaths in order to slow the adrenaline pumping through him, as he settled the dome of leaves chose that moment to fall to the ground each of them showing they'd been cleanly cut in two.

In his right hand he held a katana which measured just over 40 inches in length with 27 of those inches taken up by the blade which was chakra enhanced steel. The sheath was made of hard wood and was colored what they called sage blue to match the wrapping around the handle. The guard was designed so that if you looked at it a certain way it looked like the number 8 and there was also a unique shielding on the handle to cover the outside handle which was decorated with the Uzumaki clan spiral emblem until it capped off forming the head of a roaring Kitsune, it along with the guard and the cap at the end of the sheath was made of pure gold.

The blades name is Getsuruito (Sword of Moon Tears) and it was a gift from Tsunade for his fifteenth birthday, enclosed with the note to remember who his real friends were. It was a precious memento from his mother figure and one he had never had the heart to use until during the war when Sasuke had tried betraying them. He hadn't even realized he had summoned the sword and bifurcated the Uchiha until after he had done it. Going through the motions of his forms was also therapeutic as it helped him to relax, he had only initially picked up the sword because Jiraiya had hinted that his mother had been good with one while he was on his training trip. It hadn't been until many centuries later, the Edo period of Japan in fact when he had actually learned a set form of kenjutsu under a proper master and eventually became one himself, that however was a story for another time. Sheathing his blade and looking down at his watch he found that his training time had come to an end and as he had to be at school in an hour he needed to take a shower and change. He also had to get Yuzu up and home, Hinata would have a fit if he left her with Damon

Elsewhere as the suns beams came down to shine on her face Caroline bolted upright from her bed with a gasp. All at once the memories from the previous night hit her, she had met this guy that she had seen the night of the party and he had introduced himself as Damon. They had hit it off and Caroline had brought him home with her only for things to get really freaky when things got hot and heavy, his face had changed and he had grown fangs before plunging them into her neck. Raising a trembling hand she brought it up to her neck and pulled it away to show specks of blood covering it. Turning slowly, hesitantly to her right she found the still sleeping form of Damon lying there with the notable absence of his shirt. Slowly so as not to alert him she moved placing a single trempling foot upon the floor followed closely by the other. Tip-toeing her way around her bed she stopped as the floorboards creaked before looking back and seeing him still asleep. Moving once more she made it across the room to the door and moved to turn the nob slowly.

"Morning." Came a voice getting her to jump. Turning towards it she saw Damon up and standing to her left which caused her to back away towards the bed.

"Please, don't." said Caroline just before she felt herself be stopped by a small table behind her with her hand reflexively going back to catch the lamp.

"Don't do that." Said Damon only for Caroline to swing it forward at his head, only for him to be unaffected by the hit.

Running around the bed to put something between them picking up the first thing she grabbed and hurling it at his head only for him to duck out of the way. Taking the chance she went to bolt to the door only for him to catch her and throw her back onto the bed.

"Get away from me!" exclaimed Caroline throwing a pillow it his face which he caught.

"This could have gone a completely different way." Said Damon before looking down at the pillow and pulling it up to his face taking a deep breath.

When he pulled away from the pillow his face had changed once more and he shot towards her.

* * *

At the school unaware of the situation involving their friend Bonnie and Elena where just exiting her car, now painted white as they began their walk towards the building.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." Said Bonnie as she made her way around the car.

"Hey you were the one that said to go for it." Said Elena in return.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Said Bonnie

"Okay, why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Explained Bonnie.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl." Said Elena with a laughing grin. "Seriously what are you not saying?" questioned Elena seeing her friends face.

"It's stupid." Said Bonnie in defense mode.

"Bonnie, spit it out" stated Elena stopping them with a hand on her friends arm.

"I accidently touched Stefan, and I got a really bad feeling." Stated Bonnie.

"Is that it, Bonnie?" questioned Elena stopping her again as the young Bennett tried to walk away.

"I'm serious, it was bad-bad." Stated Bonnie.

"Is this the witch mojo thing again?" questioned Elena.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Said Bonnie.

"And I love you for it, I do." Stated Elena placing both hands on the Bennett girls shoulders so they could look each other eye to eye.

"But I feel good, it's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Explained Elena.

Behind the school Jeremy could be found leaning with his back against the wall, in the place designated as the stoner pit. This is where Vicki found him as she walked up towards him.

"I rock. I scored two tickets to the Posers Saturday night, their playing at the Rat." Stated Vicki.

"You and Tyler have fun." Stated Jeremy turning to face her his face schooled into a neutral expression.

"Don't be like that. Come on, I want you to go." Stated Vicki placing a hand on his arm tugging gently.

"You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait... everyone already knows." Stated Jeremy.

"Yea… but it's not like that anymore, so why can't we be friends and just hang." Said Vicki.

"So was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?" questioned Jeremy.

"Screw you." Said Vicki actually hurt by the accusation.

"No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears." Said Jeremy however seeing her say nothing he got up and left.

* * *

By the end of the day Naruto had remembered why he stopped taking teenage forms. There was way too much drama in high school and with his luck he was being pulled in for the ride. Stefan once again decided to show out in class to impress Elena, then Elena had somehow talked him into joining the football team. To top it all of Caroline after worrying Bonnie and Elena to death had finally showed up after school for her cheerleader duties being dropped off for Damon of all people, which explained what happened to him last night, and why he wasn't there this morning. Seriously he couldn't have picked a worse target if he tried not only was she a founding family member her mother was the damn sheriff, this whole situation just screamed clusterfuck. He'd even somehow gotten roped into going to dinner at Elena's to act as Stefan's wingman in Elena's effort to get Bonnie comfortable with Stefan.

When he and Stefan got home, the journey of which he spent his time admonishing Stefan for once again antagonizing Tanner, he felt his headache only worsen as they found Damon within Stefan's room with his feet up reading Stefan's journal of all things.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives" said Damon only for Stefan to speed over and snatch the book from his hands.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Stefan

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us."

During his little speech Naruto raised an eyebrow and was not surprised in the slightest when Damon not only couldn't keep a straight face but burst out laughing.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Said Stefan.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Said Damon before leaving the room.

"Seriously you two need to get your shit together." Stated Naruto from his spot leaning against Stefan's desk holding a picture in hand as Stefan turned to him.

"So when do you plan on telling her about Katherine?" questioned Naruto

"She knows about Katherine." Stated Stefan getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"She knows Katherine was your ex, she doesn't know they look so similar they could be twins." Stated Naruto

"I want her to get to know me more before I drop a bomb like that on her." Stated Stefan.

"Fine but it will be best if she hears it from you instead of finding out on her own." Stated Naruto before leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gilbert house Elena and Bonnie were in the kitchen preparing dinner. While Bonnie hadn't initially been comfortable with the idea she was going through with it if only to make Elena happy. Plus there was also the fact that despite her unease around Stefan she still found Naruto to be attractive so his presence would be a bonus or at least a pleasing distraction. At the moment the two were in the middle of a conversation with the radio playing in the background as they worked.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Said Bonnie

"Oh come on! That commercial's on a constant loop." Stated Elena with a laugh.

"Fine then how about this. Today I'm obsessed with numbers, three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?" stated Bonnie.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Stated Elena leaning in conspiratorially getting a frown from Bonnie which made her chuckle again.

"Have you talked to your grams?" questioned Elena.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" said Bonnie.

"I don't want to be a witch." Said Elena dumping some fries into a bowl.

"Girl putting that in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Said Bonnie

"Ok serving spoons, where are the servings spoons?" questioned Elena looking around.

"Middle drawer to your left." Said Bonnie only to stop once she realized what she said. Pausing in her own searching Elena checked the drawer and froze for a moment before pulling out a set of wooden serving spoons.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen a thousand times." Said Elena after a moment.

"Yeah, that's it." Stated Bonnie her tone implying otherwise. Before they could get more into it the doorbell rang.

"Okay their here. Don't be nervous, just be your normal loving self." Said Elena taking in and letting out a deep breath and leaving to open the door leaving a worried Bonnie staring at the spoons before sitting them down.

"Birthday candles." Said Bonnie quietly staying silent for a moment before opening the door in front of her and seeing the items sitting there.

Dinner was proving to be a very quiet affair though Bonnie was sending looks over to Naruto who set across from her and looking back hurriedly down at her plate. Stefan as usual was wearing his brooding black while Naruto wore a pair of blue jeans and an orange polo shirt and a pair of white, blue and orange Jordan's. Naruto himself was simply amused by the fact that Elena thought she could order take-out and disguise it as a home cooked meal. Still he could tell the silence grated on Elena as it wasn't accomplishing what she hoped the meal would.

"So did Tanner give you a hard time today?" questioned Elena breaking the silence.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Said Stefan

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Said Bonnie cutting her off.

"Well why don't you tell them about your family?" stated Elena.

"Not much to tell, parent's divorced, no mom. Live with my dad." Stated Bonnie

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"I wouldn't call it that." Said Bonnie

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." said Stefan.

"My family came by way of Salem." Stated Bonnie

"Really, Salem witches." Stated Stefan.

"Yeah" said Bonnie looking away again.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stated Stefan causing Bonnie to look up.

"Really why?" questioned Bonnie.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Explained Stefan.

"If you think that's surprising I can do you one more brother." Stated Naruto shocking everyone.

"Really?" questioned Stefan with Bonnie and Elena sharing his intrigue.

"Well as you know I've had a few run ins with witches before." Started Naruto surprising Elena and Bonnie though Stefan only nodded knowing something of his brother's past.

"Well due to that I've learned that there are two families that are considered the strongest the world. The first is the Warren line of witches whose members currently reside in San Francisco the other is the Bennett line which is actually the older of the two and even the oldest line of witches in the world. In fact from what I know at one point the matriarchs of both lines lived in Salem together, however when things got bad it was the Bennett who managed to escape." Explained Naruto.

"Okay so where's the surprising part?" questioned Stefan.

"I was getting to that brother patience. The current high priestess of the Bennett line, is Sheila Bennett; Bonnie here just so happens to be her granddaughter and chosen successor." Stated Naruto causing all three of them to go wide eyed in surprise.

Before anything else can be said all of them are surprised by the sound of the doorbell ringing. As Elena went to open the door she was surprised to see Caroline and Damon at the door.

The rest of the night Naruto felt like he was babysitting a pair of children, ironically even Yuzu, the youngest of his own children is better behaved. In truth he had never been more thankful for a dinner gathering to end as several times throughout the night he'd had to keep himself from strangling Damon who seemed to be doing his very best to antagonize Stefan. Bonnie had apparently noticed and asked if he'd give her a ride home which an excuse he'd been all too happy to bail on. Bonnie had been quite impressed with his newly restored Camaro and the trip to her house had been really pleasant now here they found themselves sitting in front of it.

"So I've been meaning to ask, how'd you learn all that stuff about my family?" questioned Bonnie.

"Well truthfully I have met some witches in the past, and I actually met up with your grandmother the day school started. She seemed quite irritated when she admitted she hadn't started your training yet." Stated Naruto.

"Did she tell you why she waited until now?" questioned Bonnie.

"Apparently your father wouldn't allow it until now. See most people from a line like yours start off learning magic as children. Now that you're a teenager learning is actually going to be harder for you as you'll have more reservations due to what life has shown you thus far." Explained Naruto causing the girl to frown.

"Still there is nothing to be afraid of as magic is everywhere around us. Even childbirth is possible due to magic." Said Naruto causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"You're a lot more accepting of this than most people would be." Stated Bonnie after a moment.

"True but I'm no stranger to being different."

As he said this he held up his left palm and to her surprise a ball of blue energy swirled to life in his palm and she found herself moving in to get a closer look amazed by what she was seeing before the blond dismissed it and the energy was absorbed back into his body. Feeling a rush of confidence at the sight of this feat in his trust in her gave her a quick boost of courage and she quickly went about putting her cell number into his own getting a smile from him that made her feel a bit weak in the knees before she climbed out of the car wishing him a goodnight as she went. As he watched her walk up to the door he was pleased when she turned back towards him again with a smile before she heading inside allowing him to pull off.

* * *

The next night found Stefan in a line-up with the football team as the school had turned up in force for a pep-rally. Across the way Elena found herself once more in her cheerleader uniform only this time with a smile on her face along with Bonnie and Caroline. While Damon had offered her the advice to quit, Naruto had countered the advice and told her not to focus on the past but live in the moment. She found that she still enjoyed cheerleading as it allowed her to spend time with her friends and she was taking his advice to live in the moment and not constantly wallow about the past. Bonnie from her position winked as she saw Naruto at the head of the crowd with her smile growing a bit by the action. Naruto had sent her a text with his number the previous night and after a shower she had called in response spending two hours speaking with him over the phone before finally turning in for the night. Such thoughts were put on hold as from the microphone on a stand Tanner began talking.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" said Tanner getting boos from the crowd.

"But that is about to change! We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" continued the man with the crowd responding in cheers.

"Man this blows, he just got here, the guy can't start." Said Tyler to Matt before leaving.

"Now for those of you who have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry."

Naruto attention was taken from the crowd over to the back as a fight broke out between Tyler and Jeremy. Moving over quickly ignoring the others he pulled Tyler off of Jeremy only for the boy to swing on him. Dodging the blow Naruto watched as Stefan caught the arm only for Tyler to swing on him instead. However instead of dodging the blow Stefan let it hit him only for it to have no effect and for Tyler to take several steps back in shock. Now more than annoyed Naruto wasted no time pinning the boy's arm to his back and in an instant had his jaw in his left hand.

"You know I don't know what your problem is and frankly I don't care. But you should know from this position I can break your arm, legs and your neck. Unlike Jeremy I'm not drunk and you're not just going to attack me and get away with it, understand." As Naruto said this he pulled slightly on the arm and Tyler screamed in pain.

"Naruto." Stated Stefan causing the blond to sigh

"You're lucky Stefan's nicer than I am. Consider this once a warning try this shit with me again and I'll make it hard for you to function let alone play football." Stated Naruto releasing the boy and tossed him over to Matt who quickly pulled him away.

* * *

Several minutes later found Stefan emerging onto a parking lot towards the locker room only to be stopped by Matt.

"You gonna be able to play?" questioned Matt.

"Yeah I'm good. Compared to some of the hits I've taken from Naruto over the year's that was nothing." Stated Stefan.

"Uh, what you did back there... you two had Jeremy's back." Stated Matt.

"He's a messed up kid, and he's been through a lot. Somebody's got to look out for him." stated Stefan.

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Stated Matt.

"Had your reasons." Said Stefan.

"No excuse." Said Matt offering his hand, which after a moment Stefan shook.

"Good luck tonight, we're lucky to have you." Stated Matt before walking off.

For a moment Stefan just stood there before a slow mocking clapping caught his attention. Turning to it he saw Damon standing on the wall behind him in the shadows by the hood of a truck.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, rah, rah, go team, yeah!" said Damon.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stated Stefan turning away only for Damon to speed in front of him.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" came Damon's surprise.

That was indeed the case. Earlier in the day worried about Elena's safety with Damon interested in her he had given her a necklace asking her to wear it for luck, something she'd been all too happy to do. Damon unknowing of this had found Elena in the parking lot after the fight and had tried to make a move on her only for her to slap him and storm off.

"Does it matter?" questioned Stefan.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." Stated Damon stopping Stefan who had started walking away turned back and got right in his face.

"No, you're not going to hurt her Damon." Stated Stefan calmly.

"No?" questioned Damon intrigued by this statement.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stated Stefan.

"Who's pretending?" questioned Damon.

"Then kill me." Stated Stefan.

"I'm tempted." Said Damon though not budging in the slightest.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Said Stefan.

"Salvatore." Came Tanner's voice causing him to turn and see him approaching.

"What the hell? We've got a game to play!" said the man as he came walking up towards them.

"If that's my humanity, then what's this."

Faster than Stefan could react Damon had sped around him and moved straight for the coach and without even the slightest hesitation grabbed him sinking his fangs into the man's neck. By the time Stefan had turned to face him he only had time to look eyes with Tanner's wide ones before Damon released him allowing him to collapse to the ground while Damon himself turned to face Stefan blood covering his mouth, fangs still exposed and eyes bloodshot with veins appearing within the skin surrounding them.

"Anyone, anytime, any place" said Damon before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Unknowing of the fate of their coach within the locker room the players were getting suited up for the game.

"Tanner's M.I.A I think he had a little too much beer." Said Tyler.

"Don't talk to me right now. I'm pissed with you." Stated Matt.

"What's your problem?" questioned Tyler.

"What's my... You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother."

"Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass.." Said Tyler only for Matt to slam him up against the lockers.

"Are you for real!" exclaimed Tyler pushing him off.

"You want to hit me? I'm on your team." Stated Tyler.

"This was over the line, even for you." Said Matt before walking out of the room.

AS he came outside Matt paused and walking over to his right several paces came across the sight of Tanners body bleeding at the neck.

"Somebody help!"

Within half an hour Bonnie found herself along with several others watching the corpse be loaded into the ambulance. However something caught her attention as she saw a sign that said building 8, next she saw a license plate that read F.H.T 14, and finally the number of the parking space Tanner had been in that said 22. Eyes widening and mouth dropping in horror she paid no mind to the tears that fell from her eyes and turning her face into Naruto's chest who held her gently.

Meanwhile Vicki had found Jeremy sitting on the ground at the field leaning against the bleachers holding a can to his face. Kneeling down to his level she reached out and took the can from him.

"It wasn't just for the drugs. In fact I've decided to quit, I hope you do the same." Said Vicki before standing and walking away.

"What kind of animal could be doing all this?" questioned Elena as Stefan helped her into her jacket.

"Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone." Continued the girl.

Meanwhile back home another Naruto had just entered the house, this one the real one having left a clone to tend to Bonnie. Making a beeline towards the familiar energy signature he found Damon standing in the living room pouring himself a drink. Turning at the sound of footsteps Damon was greeted to Naruto's fist slamming him in the stomach and dropping him to his knees. Without even the slightest hesitation he delivered a kick to Damon's chest that sent him flying back and slamming into the wall beside the fireplace. Looking up into his adoptive brothers eyes he found them now a crimson red with vertical slits for pupils and just knew it was going to be a long night.

AN: That's it chapters over. I know there are a lot of scene jumps but it's based off of a tv show so you guys will just have to deal with that for a while. Just a reminder this is not a mass crossover but their will be mentions of other people Naruto has ran across in this story, mostly so I can expand the universe. That said thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER


End file.
